Disturbia
by GASPLudwig
Summary: On the outside, she was a skater girl.A nobody.But on the inside, she was screaming for a savior who would help her out of the secret life she has at home.And the bruises she's learned to hid so well. But there's some things you just can't hid. Paul/OC
1. In My Head

You can tell a lot about someone from the way they hold their pencil.

Do they follow the lines? Hold it loosely, or firmly? Cursive? Or chicken scratch?

It all tells something about them.

Take me for instance, pencil firmly grasped, sprawled out light chicken scratch across the neatly organized lines, nervous bite marks spread along the yellow surface of said pencil, making it look more like a chew toy for a pet hamster.

It was just the judgmental side that said all those things though. For if I saw someone else holding this sort of pencil, I would immediately think the person held some shy qualities. Quiet, nervous, messy, yet organized, and somewhat of an awkward freak. I guess that best described me anyway. Hence a pencil telling a lot about someone. Even someone like me who was, in reality, a nobody.

No one else in the class, now that I took the time to notice, had a pencil that looked anywhere near similar to mine. Hell, most of them were mechanical.

You can't tell a lot about a person using a mechanical pencil. Except that, well, they were more electronically advanced then the rest of us.

My own pencil spun around my fingers carefully, me watching the whole time, as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Honestly, it was more interesting then the history lesson the teacher bragged on about. Some crap about the Quileute legends, as if we haven't heard it a million times around the camp fire the past few weeks. It was like every other day there was another bonfire. Uncle Harry said it had something to do with new members of Sam's gang. Not that any of them bothered to come to school much anymore. Much to the dismay of half my school's female population. Not including myself, of course.

"Pay attention." A voice hissed as a foot made contact with my leg. Rolling my eyes, I glared at Skippy who decided it was his new job to reinvent me. Academically, I wasn't the brightest, not that I wasn't smart, just that I didn't care. And he wanted to change that. Make me more like him and actually pay attention. He even dared to say he wasn't going to let me steal his homework anymore. The fiend.

Now I know what you're thinking. What kind of best friend is he, right?

I know.

"I'll pay attention when you get a boyfriend." I chuckled, laughing at my own horrible joke.

Skippy was always…how do I put this….he always had one foot sticking out of the closet, but just couldn't get his other one out there. Leaving him perfectly in the middle. If he didn't hurry up and throw himself into La Push's guy dating scene, I was gonna have to go in that closet and push him out myself.

"You're not funny." He dead panned, as if I didn't know.

Bad jokes were kind of my trade mark.

At least…they would be if I had anyone other than three or four people to tell my awful jokes to. Sigh.

Brushing auburn strands from my eyes, I glanced to the back of the class where some of the La Push gang lounged, causing a ruckus on one of the only days they decided to show up. You'd think after two weeks of being gone, they'd just quit already. It's not like we weren't all expecting it anyway.

"Is this almost over?" I looked up at the clock that's been broken for the whole year. Damn it. I always do that.

I really need to learn that the clock isn't going to magically start working again, no matter how many times I glare at it. Who am I kidding? The clock just needed a good beating is all.

"About another minute." He nodded, secretly checking his phone. See what I mean? Mechanical pencil, cell phone. So electronically dependent. Tisk, tisk.

Perking up at the possibility of getting out of this hell hole in about a minute, I forgot to slouch and look bored. Come on. Come on. Come on.

The bell rung loudly, signaling lunch. Ahh, sweet music to my ears.

"Happy?" Skippy laughed as I jumped up from my seat and threw my notebook in my bag, along with his. Hey, I need the notes….and he won't mind me stealing it, as long as I give it back. I think.

"Delighted." I bounced in anticipation as he slowly packed up his things. The only thing worse then having one of the late lunches was waiting for Skippy to pack his already full bag before we could eat.

"Off to see the wizard?" He stuck his arm out for me to take, leading the way out of the class after the last of the kids.

"The wonderful wizard of Oz." I finished, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm soooo hungry."

Skippy, being used to my complaining, just brushed me off like he has for the last two years of high school, and opened the door for me so I could run into the lunch line as quickly as possible.

"Woah, Ace, leave some food for the rest of us." I heard the voice before I felt the heavy arm drop over my shoulder. Turning to Ozzy, I quirked a brow, ruffling his long, blond hair, and going on my tip toes to do so. If only I wasn't so damned short…

I guess you could say we were the skater group at the school. You know, if ya wanna be stereotypical and all. We had our preps, our Goths, and our skaters. And I definitely fell into that category. Me and Ally being the only girls of the group, not that we minded. Besides, the group wasn't that big to begin with. Maybe six kids, including myself and Skippy.

All of us nick named odd things because of one stupid joke or another that just kinda sticked. Like me for instance. Ace, as in my incredibly horrible poker skills.

Yeah, not one of my best moments.

And Skippy, cause he's a giant Wizard Of Oz fanatic, and skips a lot.

Or Ozzy, being from Briton wasn't the most popular thing in our school.

…We don't have a lot of great moments.

"Can I have the chicken?" I stuck my tray out to the lunch lady and she plopped the meaty substance on my plate without thinking twice.

"Same." Ozzy chuckled behind me as I skipped off to the table and left him on his own. Hey, a girl's gotta eat.

"Chicken again?" Ally, from the time she got lost in Seattle and sat in an Alley for two hours, poked at the breaded meat, if you could even call it that.

"Of course, meh darling." I grinned, trying to sound like Ozzy. But my fake British accent kinda sucked.

I sounded more Australian then anything.

Man, I'm a loser.

"Want it?" Tripp asked, holding out his plate from across the table. Tripp, as in falling off the skateboard at every given opportunity, smiled as I snatched the plate away and hugged it close to my side.

My chicken.

"So my loves, what're we doin today?" Ozzy slid into the seat beside me, looking around the table as if he actually expected us to jump at the question.

"What do you think dumb ass?" Ally snapped, picking at her own food.

"Skating?" Skippy and Tripp laughed. Honestly Ozzy, what else do we ever do?

Besides Skippy who sometimes well, skipped out to study on occasions. Other than him, the rest of us eat, breathe and sleep skate.

Shaking my hair from my green orbs, I blinked down at my plate, almost half gone by now. I wasn't too talkative when there was food in front of me. It was just too distracting.

"You need some new jeans, Ace." Tripp commented distantly, causing me to glance down at the millions of holes splattered throughout my favorite pair of red skinny jeans.

"I like 'em." I defended, wiggling to a higher position in my seat, though it did nothing for my 5'3 height.

"I know." He rolled his eyes. It seemed like Tripp always wanted someone to go shopping with. Mostly so he could show off his money, but I had a certain feeling that he was just as shy about his sexuality as Skippy was. Though he didn't show it at all. I just don't know any other guy besides him that actually WANTED to shop.

We broke into different conversations then. Me listening to Skippy talk animatedly about some Wizard Of OZ documentary he watched, while Ozzy and Ally went into some deep talk about the wheels of a skateboard. Giggling softly as Tripp tried to but into everyone's conversations and failing miserably.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and we all went our separate ways, me and Ozzy heading off to English. The only class I wasn't failing.

"After you." Ozzy smiled like a true British gentleman, waving me through the door with a wave of his hand, and then quickly dropping it on the girls coming in after us.

"Nice." I giggled, taking my seat in the back where I sat next to some preppy kid who liked to click his pen loudly, right in my ear. One day he was gonna get smacked.

That'll teach him not to click in people's ears.

Every head turned as one of the kids in Sam's gang came rushing in, taking the seat in front of me. I didn't look at him, being sure to keep my head down so I wouldn't gag. I recognized him as Paul, this senior kid like Ozzy, but he was certainly not an adorable British man. No, he was some jack ass whore kid who never really did too well in this class to begin with. Which explains why he was in a Junior English class. Though, Ozzy was in the class too, it was different. Cause like I said, I liked Ozzy. And this Paul kid was just some kid who liked to skip school and jump off cliffs with the rest of his gang. If I liked him enough, I'd probably give him some awesome nick name, like Cliffy. How cool is that?

Cliffy. Like a guy in a gang or something.

…Oh wait…he is a guy in a gang…

Uhm, you know what I mean.

I think.

Cough, cough.

Sighing, I smiled at Ozzy as he turned and gave me a thumbs up when the teacher walked in, some young, British guy that was incredibly bias and gave Ozzy straight A's, though he didn't do any of his work.

"Shit." The mumble came quickly from in front of me as a pencil came tumbling towards me. I bent down, picking it up gently. It was small, and yellow. Bite marks were spread evenly along the side, as if it were a chew toy for a hamster. If it weren't for Cliffy turning around expectantly, I would of thought it was my pencil.

Finally sitting back up, I turned to him and placed the pencil in his hand before meeting his eyes.

That's when my world came to a crashing halt. Suddenly. It didn't matter what my plans for this weekend were, or what I was gonna wear tomorrow, or if I would ever eat another piece of chicken ever again. In that moment, all that mattered was the pencil between us and the way his angry, grey eyes starred into mine, a clash of emotions flickering through them. Like a lightning storm, and the thunder was simply the thudding of my heart, that I was sure he could hear.

"Thanks." I breathed, having no reason to thank him what so ever.

Actually, he should be thanking ME. I was the one who picked up his pencil. Why wasn't he thanking me? Did he have no manners? And was he still starring at me? Or was I still starring at him? How long has it been?

I wouldn't know because all the damn clocks in this school are broken.

But it had to have been a while. Me, getting lost in those eyes. It wasn't that hard to do.

"Sorry." He mumbled, rushing out of his seat and through the classroom doors as quickly as he came.

You can tell a lot about someone by the way they hold their pencil.

But you can tell a hell of a lot more by looking in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 3

A/N~

GUYS! I GOT A FACEBOOK! THAT JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW BORED AND DORKY I AM!

SO SO SO IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK, YOU SHOULD REQUEST 'GASP Ludwig' BECAUSE I WILL ACCEPT YOU! XD AND THEN YOU CAN KNDLY TELL ME HOW TO UPLOAD PICTURES =D

AND~ I PLAN ON POSTING ON THERE EVERYTIME I UPDATE OR HAVE STORY IDEAS OR OR OR…JUST ANYTHING CAUSE IM A DORKY BORED PERSON WHO REALLY NEEDS TO GET OUT MORE!...wait, what?


	3. right now

Disturbia~

One second he was sitting before me like a solid statue. Strong, still, and eyes like stone. But the next he was gone. Like the light rain on sunny Fall days. In an instant, it seemed as though he hadn't existed at all. As if he were just an imagined figure I conjured up once upon a time. A man from a child's dream who would call for her to let down her long hair, or sing her a carefully classic tune that you could never get out of your head. He was the prince charming to my Cinderella.

But Paul was no prince charming.

And I was no princess who needed saving. I could save myself.

"He's such an idiot." Ozzy rolled his eyes, picking up the pencil Paul left on his desk, "He left his pencil." I smiled lightly, feigning an exasperated look.

"Maybe you could sell it on Ebay." I chuckled, burying my face back in my book, "With all the girls falling all over him in this school it'd probably go for a hundred bucks."

Ozzy grinned wildly at me, throwing the pencil towards the group of giants Paul usually hung around with. They all seemed a little freaked out, all trying to crane their large heads to look out the door to see Paul. The kid was probably just trying to find a new girl to seduce. I blushed at the thought. One thing I would never do was fall for one of his tricks.

"God, you're such a blonde." Ozzy rolled his eyes, flicking my not-at-all-blonde hair, "You zoned out again." He explained, turning back to the front of the room as the teacher started going over the homework.

"Baby, I'm not nearly as blonde as you." I giggled, giving a pointed look to his ACTUALLY blond hair.

He spared me an amused glance before jotting down the homework sloppily and packing up his bag. He stood before the bell rang, hoisting me up and practically carrying me out of the class.

"What'd you say to him?" A heating hand tightened around my wrist, pulling me away from Ozzy with unnecessary force. I blinked up at the taller boy, his messy black hair falling over his forehead and his usually shining brown eyes seemed oddly…worried. Seth Clearwater stood before me in all of his glory, holding my wrist in front of the whole school, and watching me closely before glancing around and seeing how public he was making this scene.

He coughed awkwardly as people erupted in gossip and hate glares towards me as he pulled me into the empty janitor's closet. I didn't even know we had a janitor.

"What'd you say to him?" His eyes bore into mine like something out of a comic book. Rays of absolute intensity staring me down.

I blinked.

"You mean Paul? W-who?" My question seemed stupid and obvious, but it was all I could muster right now. Childish, blunt, word vomit. Still, the question needn't be answered. Why else would Seth Clearwater be talking to me?

"Did you make him…angry?" Why the hell would I go and make the giant mad at little old me? I didn't quite have a death wish just yet. And besides, it wasn't my fault he went all Hulk on me.

"All I did was hand him his damn pencil. If that means that I-"

"So like…he looked at you, then?"

What a stupid question that was. Of course the moron looked at me. And if he didn't…well, I wouldn't have done anything, but still, it would have been just rude. Seth read the 'duh' look on my face and grunted.

"Is my face that disgusting?" I arched a brow at him, feeling my stomach make knots. I honestly didn't want to know what one of the prettiest people I've ever seen thought of my appearance.

"No, no. That's not it at all-" He defended, waving his hands in front of him in defense as he seemed to shrink back. I rolled my eyes while crossing my arms and gazed on impassively at him. He sighed and lowered his hands. "It's just…..He really looked at you?"

He watched as my face got red and I clenched my fist before his eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of him again, as if warding off a monster. I narrowed my eyes at him and relaxed back against the wall of the closet.

His cell phone started ringing loudly, echoing throughout the closet. He flipped it open quickly, holding it to his ear and whispering into it like a secret agent before closing it again. And announcing a quick, "Gotta go." Before rushing from the closet and leaving me alone. I heard the warning bell as I opened the closet door and winked at some girls waiting around outside to see what could have possibly happened between nobody me and SETH CLEARWATER. Lucky for them, I wasn't that lucky.

"Thanks for the help." I elbowed Ozzy as we started down the hall.

He chuckled, throwing an arm over my shoulder, "Hey, how am I supposed to know about your love affairs with Clearwater?"

* * *

"I can't, I've gotta get home, my dad'll be waiting." I yawned, laying back on the top of Skippy's little black punch buggy.

"Come'n, It's only one drink." Ally nudged my foot with hers, holding her skateboard over her shoulders and rolling her neck until it cracked. I sighed and stood upright, taking my board back from Skippy and playing with the wheels a little.

"Nah, It's my night to make dinner. Besides, I got that homework to do." I faked a yawn this time, running a hand through my hair and giving them my best tired look.

"Get your sister to do it." Ozzy said lazily, not looking away from his magazine.

"Since when do you do homework anyway?" Skippy rolled his eyes, holding the passenger door open for me and gesturing me in. I quickly took the opportunity to cut out of the conversation and adjust myself safely into the seat, my board laid neatly on my lap. I waved to everyone as Skippy slammed the door and skipped to the other side. I gave him a short smile as we drove off, grateful that he always knew when I was trying to get out of something.

I looked out the window as Skippy sped down the streets of La Push. For someone so quiet, he really was a speed demon. His need for speed far surpassed mine…even if he did let me win a race or two.

"One of these days, they're going to start noticing." He commented absently, keeping his eyes glued to the road and pretending to not be that interested. He didn't have to look at me for me to realize what he meant. I ran my pinky over the bruise on my leg that could be seen only slightly from the whole in my jeans. I shrunk back into the seat at his words, my frame becoming loose. I was like frozen jello. I felt could and weak, but couldn't move.

Also with the slight scent of cherries.

"I know."

"And they're gonna ask questions."

"I know."

"And you'll have to tell them."

"John." I snapped, using his real name for probably the first time in months. My fingers tightened around the board as a clump formed in my throat. "I know."

He side glanced at me, knowing it was a touchy subject to begin with and stopped in front of my house. "Are you sure you don't want to come over my place for a little while? I've got candy."

I giggled at him, pushing open the door and shoving the uncertain feelings I always had when facing my house down deep inside. I rolled my eyes and got out, smiling at him widely. "Trying to lure home little girls with candy?" I slammed the door on his face.

His chuckle drifted to me as he drove away, and made my queasy feeling grow. I creaked open the heavy, thin door and walked fearlessly into the house. The living room was dark as it always was, and the T.V. glowed softly to the right as I let my eyes adjust to the oddly empty room. Usually you could find m father sitting in his chair by the couch and screaming things at the T.V, or if you were unlucky, you would find him screaming at you.

I left the room, starting off immediately for the kitchen, as I knew where ever he was, he wouldn't be too fond of his dinner being delayed for long. I jumped as I walked in, the shattering of glass making my heart pound. The jar of red spaghetti sauce splashed across the floor like fresh blood. The white tiles seeming to glow around the red substance. The next sight I caught were my sister's scared, hopeless green eyes as my father took a knife from the sink and pointed it at her menacingly.

I couldn't find my voice. I didn't have one when it came to my dad in the first place. So I watched, helplessly, as my sister cried and ran to me, clinging to my arm and begging for my help. I felt tears pour from my eyes before I even had the chance to try to hold them back. She was only twelve, and already she knew too much of how cruel the world really was.

"Go out the back door. I'll meet you at the spot." I croaked, barely audible, and I was afraid she couldn't even understand me for a moment until she tore out the door.

My father turned on me then. I held my head as high as I possibly dared, but I still couldn't meet his eyes. We both knew I wasn't as brave as Maya thought I was. To her, I was the brave, in control, heroic older sister. But me and my father both knew that he was really in control. And that I was merely a weak, lifeless little person used only for him to take out anger and drunken stupidity on.

"You're late." His face was blank. An impassive statue with no sense of loathing or conscious. "I thought I'd have to move on to-"

"No." I cut him off before he could say her name. She was too innocent. Her black hair was like a newborn raven's. Her soft skin was that of a child's. She didn't need to witness the true evils of the world.

He smirked slightly, walking towards me until my back was pressed up against the wall. I tried to keep myself from crying, to hold back the tears and pretend that I could face this man. I tried to tell myself that it was pointless to cry and that I shouldn't let him see me in such a state. But it was useless. And as his thumb pressed against the button to my jeans, and the little pop signified that they were free, I lost it all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disturbia~

"The last time you looked this bad, was at Conner Tate's tenth birthday party." Maya giggled, pressing the cold rag against my lower stomach making me jump from the icy chill that ran down my spine. I sat on the edge of Skippy's bathroom sink, her standing before me like a new time mother- her brow furrowed in concentration, her hair a tangled mess, the rag mopping up the little bit of blood that leaked from the spot where the knife HE was holding had sliced me. "Remember that?" She continued, that childish look on her face as she grinned at me, "When they dared you to eat that worm and you-"

"Yeah." I cut her off shortly- dryly. I knew it wasn't right to take it out on her- resent her- but I couldn't help it. She's what kept me living in The House in the first place. "Excuse me." I hopped down from the sink, pushing past her and pulling on my shirt as I went, I left the bathroom, smiling up at Skippy's mom as I passed her in the hallway, and walked into his room. His long hair hung in wet locks over his face as he tightened the towel he had secured around his waist.

"Oh," He sighed, shaking some hair from his face, "I thought it was your sister." His grip on his towel loosened as he rummaged through his drawers for suitable clothes.

"She's still in the bathroom. God knows what she's doing in there, I mean-"

"How bad was it this time?" His voice lowered to a soft whisper, and he lifted up the hem of my shirt where the tiniest red stain sat. It always amazed me when he did that. Skippy seemed to notice things no one else ever would. He grimaced when he saw the cut there and turned towards his closet. He shoved a black tee shirt at me, keeping his body turned around as I changed into it quickly.

"Not that bad." I settled on when I was finished. He turned around- grimace still set on his face- and pulled me into a light hug. "He…he said he was going to move onto her-"

"But-"

"Can you imagine?" I cut him off, my voice becoming desperate. "Can you imagine if he..if he.." I was cut off by violent sobs, and he held me tighter.

"Stay here."

I pulled away from him, looking into those soft gooey eyes and just wanting to give in. Say yes. Move in.

"You know I can't." I huffed, composing myself and laying back on his bed. He huffed loudly and flopped next to me.

"I know, but it's no reason-"

He was cut off by Maya coming in and clearing her throat. All conversation stopped. Maya moved closer to us, laying between us and toying with the tips of my fingers that found their way through hers.

She smiled slightly.

"Fun, eh?"

* * *

School started early the next day- the sun being surprisingly bright for La Push. Maya went her own way (wearing some of Skippy's clothes like me) and me and Skippy parked expertly in the small lot beside the school.

"There you are." Ally grinned at us, screeching to a halt on her skateboard. "You missed all the fun yesterday."

"Yeah," Ozzy joined in, coming up behind me and throwing an arm over my shoulder, "You missed watching me beat Ally in a skate-off."

"Yeah right, asshole, like you could ever-" Ally fired back as we began walking off towards the health room.

"What's this I hear about you and Seth Clearwater having a particularly PRIVATE moment in the janitors closet yesterday?" Tripp pushed Ozzy's arm from my shoulder, replacing it with his own. I felt myself blush a deep scarlet.

"A big misunderstanding." I confirmed suspicions, raising my brow at the group.

"Kinky if I do say so myself." Ozzy cut in- being the only one to actually witness the scene. I snorted, eyeing him up. He grinned lamely at me.

"Idiots." Ally rolled her eyes, thunking Tripp in the back of his head. I giggled.

Ozzy opened the door, letting us all file in, before making sure as little distance as possible separated me and Seth Clearwater. Which ultimately meant I was sitting right next to the bloody kid. Tripp sent me a thumbs up. Ally pretended to gag. This is why I liked her more.

"Nice weather we're having." Seth stated, a charming smile on his face.

"I'd say so." I nodded back, wondering what on earth that boy's eyes were searching for.

"Seen Paul lately?" He asked- trying not to sound suspicious but failing miserably.

"Haven't you?" I quirked a brow, looking innocently towards the boy as the sound of chalk scraped the board.

"Touche."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ So I wasn't planning on updating this until tomorrow, but since it is- in fact- My BIRTHDAY! -Dances- I decided to update early. So…Here it goes~ **

{Ace}

Seth Clearwater was- without a doubt- one of the most beautiful guys in the school. And it wasn't that he was 'hot' or 'sexy' but because he was so freakin adorable. And I'm talking dimples, pinching cheeks, baby, ah-freakin-dorable.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow at me. "You're staring."

"Oh," I blushed deeply (At least I didn't drool), "You have some…dirt on your nose." I reached up, flicking his nose a little as he watched me strangely before sticking both my hands in the pockets of Skippy's big black sweat shirt. He was really hot. And not like that ( as previously explained) but I mean…warm. Like he was running a fever.

"Thanks, I think."

There was silence for a few moments, and all that was heard was the teachers mumbles and the turning of text book pages. I didn't bother participating.

"So there's this party tonight," Was Seth Clearwater asking me out? "A lot of tribe people are gonna be there," By that he meant gang members, "So you should come." He finished, a small smile on his face. I could see the dawning of an idea in his eyes- and that wolfish grin said he had some sort of plan for me tonight. As long as it didn't involve him and me being…awkward, I was fine with it.

"Can I bring my friends?" I questioned quickly. Maya would be at Skippy's house for the rest of the night, so that wasn't a problem. And I would feel a lot safer with some back up, anyway.

"Yeah, it's at the beach."

I understood now.

Usually, when we all hade bonfires at the beach with the rest of the high schoolers, the La Push Gang would have their own fire a little way down the beach from the rest of us with their family and very close friends. We weren't being invited to a party, or a bonfire, but into their inner circle. This was big. The last girl to get into their inner circle was Kim, that quiet little senior, and as soon as that happened Jared followed her around like they were twins.

I wondered vaguely if they knew about my home life. If Kim was in the same situation as me and Maya, and they were actually protectors like Uncle Harry said they were. Were they protecting weak people from forces too strong for them? Either way, I wasn't going to be rude.

"Sure, we'll come. Seven, right? I'll meet you at the beach." I smiled, nodding slightly and pulling at the ball shorts of Skippy's I wore to cover my legs more than they did. Had they noticed the bruises? Had Skippy told? I blushed again at the thought.

"Yeah, Seven." He flashed that wolfy grin again as the bell rang, "See ya there."

He left before my bag was even packed. Skippy was the first one to me, Ozzy right behind. "So?" Ozzy looked at my expectantly, leading the way from the class, "Come on then, what was all that about?"

"All _what_? Nothing happened." Ally rolled her eyes, skating slowly beside us.

"All the talking." Ozzy nudged me, "The _blushing._ He didn't try to snog you, did he?"

"No! He didn't try to kiss me, he doesn't even know me!" I was seething through my teeth in a whisper. That gang had a habit of having eyes and ears everywhere.

"Still. You're hot. It's bound to happen." Ozzy rolled his eyes as if it were painfully obvious and threw and arm around me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"He invited us to the bonfire tonight though."

"The lot of us?"

I nodded yes, trying to look as if it were no big deal. It so was.

"You're not going to go are you?" Ally looked as if I were a fool if I said yes. Of course I didn't tell her.

Sometimes I thought it'd be nice to have a really girly friend. You know, someone to chat about boys with, and gossip, and talk about clothes. Then I remember that Tripp was just as good.

"I'll need your help." I exclaimed when I reached the lunch table, slamming my tray down hard. Tripp's head shot up- as well as his eye brows- when he say me. He ran his eyes over me quickly.

"With what exactly?"

"We're crashing the La Push gang bonfire tonight." Ozzy explained, sliding into the seat next to me.

"So you have a date?" Tripp questioned, his brows raising further.

"Absolutely not. But I am meeting with some of them. And so are the rest of you."

"….so a date." Tripp rolled his eyes, looking exaggerated. He ran his eyes over me again. "Start praying now."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the birthday wishes! Here's the next chapter!

{Disturbia}

"Is this really necessary?" I groaned, pulling my shirt over my head and hitting my elbow on the too-close wall of the changing room at one of Tripp's favorite stores. The shirt- a dark grey fit nicely, and tightly- not to mention it was plain how I like it- but the low cut thing just wasn't working for me. And then these jeans. Was he serious with these shorts? Didn't he know how freakin cold it was in La Push? I might as well go in my underwear.

"Come off it, will you? Come out so I can see you." He called, tapping his knuckles on the door before roaming away. I let out a huff, sneaking out of the door and trying to make it look like it wasn't painfully obvious that I was uncomfortable.

"I might as well wear my bathing suit on the date!" I raved when I saw him. Come to think of it…that wasn't a half bad idea. "Why can't I wear some jeans and a tee shirt? Will he really be looking at what I'm wearing anyway? I mean, really!"

He silenced me by holding a hand up in front of my face. "Hush, darling, and feast your eyes…." He trailed off, holding up this cute little white dress. It went down to my knees, and it had these little straps holding it up. I didn't know much about fashion, but I knew I liked it. It was plain, and not too low cut, and….plain. I nodded my head eagerly at him and he cracked a grin, happy with himself.

He paid for the dress (Which I didn't object to) and he insisted on me coming to his house for the remainder of the night so I could get ready.

Tripp's family was from Seattle. His dad was a wannabe big time lawyer, and his mom barely left the kitchen, even though that rising bump on her stomach was growing bigger by the days. Unlike the other houses in La Push, Tripp lived in a rather large, roomy home. When they first got here, they bought the land, and then built on it, leaving them with a house twice as big as the rest of us.

The outside was dark blue- Tripp's choice when he was five- but the inside was completely his mothers decoration. Fake plants were everywhere, as well as electronics half of La Push hadn't even heard of. We walked into his living room, the space seeming smaller than I remembered- but that was probably because of the new pink baby crib at the side of the room next to their large T.V. The red couches were wrapped in some kind of plastic, Tripp's mom telling us not to worry for they were merely being sent out for dry cleaning.

Tripp's shoes clanked against the light wood floors as we bounced up to his room, him closing the door behind us loudly.

"She thinks we're dating, ya know." Tripp stated blandly, sitting back on his blue comforter and yanking off his sneakers.

"Your mom?" I raised a brow, leaning my elbow on his cluttered night stand and peeking at myself in the mirror across the room.

"Don't have the heart to tell her." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair and standing. He walked through piles of clothes on the floor and ripped the dress out of the bag, tossing it to me. "Hurry and change so I can do your make-up." I frowned at the thought of make-up, but obliged anyway. I lifted my shirt over my head and stuffed it in the bag the dress was in before Tripp stopped me.

"Please," I glanced at Tripp who was now covering his eyes, "My mom already thinks we're dating. I don't want her finding you naked in my room."

I erupted into laughter for the first time all day, "Can you say awkward?" My laughter was subsiding as I grabbed the bag and the dress and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Dressed, hair brushed, some black eyeliner and mascara later, Tripp deemed me ready to go. So, we jumped on our skateboards like the classy kids we were, and hijacked it into ultra speed down towards the beach. It was exactly seven o'clock.

"There you are." Seth grinned when I popped up in front of him, brushing stray strands of hair from my face and smiling politely. Tripp was at my side, but soon found to disappear when he saw Ally a little way down the beach towards the other high school kids.

We were directly in between both groups now, the light around us coming equally from both fires, yet I knew which one we'd go to. I just hoped Skippy'd get here fast. Or at least Ozzy. I followed Seth towards the fire- ignoring Paul as he glared daggers at us- until Seth turned on me.

"I have to go help Emily carry food," He jutted a thumb over his shoulder, that sly smile back, "Why don't you go find a seat, the one by Paul is open." And with that, he left me. Not knowing what exactly to do with myself, I zombied over to Paul's side, plopping down into the seat on the log beside him. He tensed at my presence, staring at me wide eyed.

I knew that perfume Tripp poured on me was too much. I mean, it didn't even smell that good!

"So, uhm, nice fire, huh?" I tried to offer him a small smile. He blinked, glancing at the bright flames but back to my face quickly.

"Sam made it."

I nodded as if in complete understanding. "I'm Ace by the way." I held out my hand that looked so small and pale compared to his. His hand circled mine snugly as we shook. He was just as warm as Seth.

"I'm Paul."

"I know." Wow, stalker much? I blushed and looked away.

He seemed to look over his shoulder for a minute, having a silent argument with someone before he turned back to me. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night." He stated shakily. "If you're not busy." There was another awkward pause. "Only if you want to."

I shrugged lamely. "I guess. I don't think I have anything better to do." That sounded a lot meaner than it was supposed to…. "I'd love to." I recovered quickly, flashing him a smile. In all honesty, there was a lot more I'd love to do to Paul, and being nice, or dating him wasn't on the list.

But let's face it, I'm a push over. I'm too nice for my own good.

"Here we go." Seth grinned, coming over and handing us both glasses of punch before sitting on Paul's other side with a self pleased grin on his face.

He shot Paul a quick look that said 'You owe me so bad' or maybe 'Hey sexy.' Either way it was kind of unnerving.


	7. Chapter 7

{Disturbia}

"There you are," Ozzy groaned, Ally giggling wildly from behind him as she ruffled his hair and stole the seat of the log beside me before he could. "Been looking for you everywhere, we have."

"Yeah, We almost had listen to Tripp singing 'What a Wonderful World'" Ally made a fake strangling gesture with her hands, cracking a grin at me. I shifted oddly, not knowing if it's be appropriate or not to introduce them to Seth and Paul, or what. Thankfully, Paul saved me.

"Is he really that bad?" Paul chuckled, leaning forward to see Ozzy properly, though Paul was pretty hard to miss either way.

"The worst." Tripp himself popped up beside Ozzy, resting his elbow on his shoulder and nodding shortly at me, a sly smile like Seth's on his face.

"I'm Paul by the way…this is Seth." He jutted a big thumb over his shoulder to Seth who was too busy chewing on his hot dogs to notice us.

"Ally here."

"I'm Ozzy, mate. Nice to meet'cha."

"Tripps the name, no need to be jealous my man, I'm sure you'll have a nick name in time." He said, giving me a look that said he knew me too well. I giggled and rolled my eyes, stuffing my hands under my thighs and rocking back and forth.

"Cliffy." I announced. Glancing quickly at Paul and back at Ozzy, "His nickname. I think it's….fitting."

Ozzy gave a little hum in the back of his throat as he appraised me, and then Paul. Ally gave a huge grin, nodding her approval and leaning her head on Tripp's as he sat on the sand between her legs.

"Cliffy…" Tripp let the name fall from his mouth.

"I like it." Ozzy decided, dubbing him Cliffy and flipping his blond strands from his eyes.

"Where's Skippy?" I asked suddenly, just now realizing his absence.

"Last time I talked to him, he was trying to convince your sister to stay at his house." Ally shrugged, swatting away Ozzy's hand that was now ruffling her dark hair. She smirked at me, rolling her eyes when I made a face at her.

I cracked a smile at my friends, none of them paying attention as Ozzy sat facing the other two, his face scrunched with mock concentration as he snapped a picture of the two who- dare I say- looked quite cozy. It was odd to think of them that way though. Tripp being such a screw up, and Ally being so stubborn and angry all the time. Except for now of course- she always did like Bon fires. It was hard to see them as even friends.

Then again, me and Paul probably seemed the same way. And look at us now, sitting side-by-side at a fire, Seth sending his sexy looks, and my friends acting as if he was already part of the group.

"Cliffy, huh?" He aid after a minute, meeting my eyes straight on and grinning broadly. At least he didn't seem peeved at me for giving him a name with permission. Not like Ally who was so upset she refused to answer to anything but her real name- Peyton- for weeks.

"Yeah." I answered firmly, calling forth all my boy talk training from the past years and nodding strictly. "It suits you." He didn't seem to have any objections.

"And why's that?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I asked, realizing that to him, it probably wasn't. Blushing, I pulling one of my hands from under my leg to run through my hair. I peeked at him through my bangs and smiled softly. "You and your friends…" He didn't seem to understand so I huffed and continued, "Don't act like you don't know we all watch you guys jumping off those cliffs." I blushed again, harder this time and stared at my lap. "It's a death wish really." I met his eyes that seemed closer this time, like he was trying his hardest to see me.

"Oi, you two, we're going down tot the water, you coming?" Ozzy called, I hadn't even realized that he was several steps away now- just out of the Fire's light. I jumped up at the change of subject, looking down at Paul who nodded and stood, following behind me as I charged down the beach and jumped up on Ozzy's back. He screamed in fake terror, running zigzag down to the water's edge and hiking me up on his back as he waded a little way in, cringing from the cold. I giggled wildly, gripping as much of his thick hair as I could. He groaned awkwardly, dropping me on my butt and laughing loudly.

Paul came to my side, holding out his hand to help me up. I took it, giggling and hopping up. Ally let out a battle cry, running up and jumping onto Tripp's back as he tackled Ozzy into the water. Normally I would join in, but it just felt awkward with Paul standing beside me.

And because he was still holding my hand.

I looked up at him, smiling slightly. He grinned back. I blushed. He bit his lip. It was awkward.

"So, uhm, Tomorrow for dinner, right?" I asked, treading through the waves back towards the sand. I plopped down on the sand, just close enough for the waves to touch my feet- Paul was right behind me.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to."

I said yes, didn't I? Don't make me want to rethink it…

I nodded anyway though, digging my fingers into the sand behind me. He looked down on me, resting his arms on his knees that were propped up before him and sniffed slightly.

"Hey, Kids." Seth plopped down on the sand next to me, grinning broadly and winking at Paul. If they were going to openly flirt like this, I'd rather they did it in private…


	8. Chapter 8

"Would you just wear it?" Skippy snaps, pushing the soft fabric into my hands. We'd been fighting for the last hour over what exactly I was going to wear on my date with Paul.

Sighing in defeat, I took the shirt from him. It was flowy, and white, and went off of my one shoulder, and was basically see through. I pulled it over my black bathing suit, and adjusted my hair in the mirror.

I looked ridiculous.

"Listen, I want you to call me in an hour so I can make some sort of excuse to leave, if I have to." I explain to him, but he just rolls his eyes and shoves my toothbrush in my mouth, moving around me and out the door to where Ally and Tripp were waiting. They all seemed to gather in Skippy's house to see me leave. It occurred to me that I may be the only one in our little group who's ever been on a date.

And I don't mean just some random party where Ozzy makes out with everyone, I mean a real, take you out, date. Speak of the devil, Ozzy came strutting in the room, flipping his blond hair out of his face, and slung an arm over my shoulder.

"Okay, sweetheart," He says, his voice mocking. "DO you have everything you need?"

I groan and nod, but he just keeps grinning cheekily. "Do you have your bathing suit?"

Chuckling, I gesture to my body, which is wearing basically nothing but the bikini and a pair of flip-flops. "Check."

"Got your cell phone?" He questions as he leads me down the stairs, and into the living room where everyone else sits eating chips and playing video games.

"Yup." I pop on the P, giving the room a smile.

"Annnddd, the condoms?" Ozzy quirks a brow, and I smack him roughly on the back of the head.

"Hey, it's a good question." Tripp says, completely serious, as his digital character takes a death blow from Ally's.

"Yeah," Ally puts in, "I mean, you ARE going on a date with Paul. The kid's got a reputation to uphold."

"No." I snap at them as the doorbell rings. I hurry to answer it, because that's the best distraction I can find at the moment. Pulling open the door, all air leaves my body when I catch sight of the boy on the other side.

Let me start off by saying that Paul is beautiful on any day. I mean, with the tall, dark, and handsome thing, but this was different. I mean, Ozzy and Tripp and them were beautiful on any day too, but this was different. I've never seen him like this. He wore a pair of dark jeans, and a white button down shirt, and I suddenly felt completely underdressed.

"I thought you said we were going to the beach?" I snap dumbly, because I cant think of anything else. Besides, I was kind of looking forward to it.

"We are." He says right away, a slow smile creeping onto his face. I gave him a weird look as Tripp, Ozzy, and Skippy came up behind me.

"Now listen here, young man." Skippy began, having to look up to meet Paul's eyes.

"We don't want any funny business." Tripp continues, but can't keep the grin off his face. I roll my eyes at them, and pull Paul down the drive way.

"AND HAVE HER BACK BY MORNING!" Ozzy yells after us, and I blush so severely, I'm sure I'm glowing red by now.

"You're friends are….odd." He says after a minute, and he looks happier than he normally does.

Tell me about it, I think, but instead say "Yeah, but I love them." Because I do, and I want to make that clear right from the start. Let me say, that I do NOT like Paul. And, if I did, I most certainly not let him hold my hand like he was right now. But the warmth of his hand seemed to radiate through my whole body, and make me feel static, so I let him.

It was almost four o'clock, and my stomach growled loudly, because I hadn't eaten all day. Paul immediately noticed this and started walking faster toward the beach. When we got there, my eyes bulged at the sight of a blanket spread out, and a basket on it. I turned to look at him. Maybe I would tell him that I don't like sand, or that I don't eat anything out of a basket, or anything else that would disappoint him. Because that's what I did- I disappointed people. It was what I did best. It's what I knew how to do.

But the giant grin spread over his face made my tendencies dissipate, and I felt myself just give up on hating Paul.

"So, I got a lot of sandwiches," He was saying in a rushed voice as he led me to the blanket and started taking out it's contents. "I didn't know what you wanted, so I just got a ton." He smiles at me, and he seems like a little kid who's excitedly showing me his toys. And that's how I'm going to think of him for now on, as a little kid. Because it was easier not to fall for him this way.


End file.
